firefandomcom-20200223-history
Calgary Fire Department
'History' 'Fire Stations' 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets *''Due to budget cuts, CFD is facing crew shortages and is browning out stations/apparatus on a shift by shift basis. Not all apparatus listed may be in service at all times. '' 'Fire Station 1' (Downtown) - 450 1 Street SE Built 1973 :1 Engine (E1016) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (Canada 150 Decals) :48 Engine (E1510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) 'Fire Station 2' (Beltline) - 1010 10 Avenue SW Built 1971 :2 Engine (E0216) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :49 Engine (E5008) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1750/600/30A/CAFS) (SN#83006) (ex-Engine 2 & 35) :1 Aerial (A0105) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (-/-/105' rearmount) (ex-Aerial 18 & 12) (Temp assignment for a few weeks) 'Fire Station 4' (Vista Heights) - 1991 18 Avenue NE Built 2004 :4 Engine (E3116) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :4 Rescue (R0518) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI (SN#1017) (2019 refurb after being damaged in MVC, Jan 2019) :4 Hazmat (HM0217) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / SVI :East District Chief (AV1712) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van 'Fire Station 5' (South Calgary) - 3129 14 Street SW Built 2012 :5 Engine (E----) - 201- Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :5 High-Rise Support (R0611) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (ex-High-Rise 23 & 10) :Investigator 1 (FP0118) - 2018 Ford Transit high-roof van 'Fire Station 6' (Eau Claire) - 360 8 Street SW Built 2010 :6 Engine (E0616) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :6 Aerial (Q0511) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3986) :6 Boat Tow (BT0514) - 2014 Ford F-350 4x4 Boat Tow with Trailer (Tl0114) :6 Jet Boat (B0114) - 2001 Jet Boat :6 Aquatic Rescue (AQ0114) - 2014 Ford F-550 / ITB Dive Rescue Unit 'Fire Station 7' (Mount Pleasant) - 2708 4 Street NW Built 2017 :7 Engine (E3817) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :7 Air/Light (AL0104) - 2004 International 4400 / SVI (SN#473) (ex-Air/Light 29 & 23) :7 Fire Rescue Paramedic (EM0307) - 2007 International / ? (ex-Airdrie Fire & EMS) 'Fire Station 8' (Rosscarrock) - 1720 45 Street SW Built 1980 :8 Engine (E3316) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :8 Rescue (R0718) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI (SN#1029) :8 Aerial (Q0411) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3985) (ex-Aerial 29) :8 Bush Buggy (BB0215) - 2015 Ford F-550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) 'Fire Station 9' (Ogden) - 2515 78 Avenue SE Built 1981 :9 Engine (E2717) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :9 Parkade Truck (PK0195) - 1995 Ford F-350 / General mini-pumper (port./300?) (ex-Calgary International Airport Red 6. Purchased by CFD) (ex-Parkade Truck 1 & 11) :9 Rat-Rail (TL0589) - 1989 Trailer / with (RR0188) - 1988 Equipment railcar (Rat-Rail Unit) (Ex-1 & 11 Rat Rail) 'Fire Station 10' (Capitol Hill) - 1909 16 Avenue NW Built 1998 :10 Engine (E1616) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :10 Technical Rescue (R0118) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI (SN#1027) :10 Technical Support '(R0800) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior / ITB (SN#ITB0010376 / SE 2229) (ex-9 Heavy) 'Fire Station 11 (Windsor Park) - 5506 4 Street SW Built 2014 :11 Engine '''(E--18) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (Canada 150 Decals) :11 Technical Rescue' (R0811) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#763) (ex-9 Heavy Rescue) :'11 Technical Support''' (R1205) - 2005 International 4400 / Quest Fabricators (ex-9 Heavy Rescue Support) 'Fire Station 12' (Marlborough) - 123 44 Street SE Built 1974 :12 Engine (E5417) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :46 Engine '(E5916) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :'12 Rescue (R1318) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI (SN#1028) 'Fire Station 14' (Haysboro) - 9840 Horton Road SW Built 1989 :14 Engine (E0116) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :47 Engine (E5710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 19) 'Fire Station 15' (Bowness) - 6328 35 Avenue NW Built 1964 :15 Engine (E3510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 47, 30 & 37) 'Fire Station 16' (Highfield) - 4124 11 Street SE (Headquarters) Built 1969 :16 Engine (E0316) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#513221 / SO#4442) (ex-Engine 48) :16 Panel (P0110) - 2010 Ford F-350 / General custom storage :[https://flic.kr/p/2eDttFS Mobile Command Unit] (MC0213) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LTD / SVI :Central District Chief (AV1212) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Battalion Chief (AV2814) - 2014 Ford Explorer :Safety Chief (HS0109) - 2009 Ford Escape :Chiefs Vehicle '(AV0914) - 2014 Ford Explorer :'Chiefs Vehicle '(AV0714) - 2014 Ford Explorer :'Haztec 1 (HM0507) - 2007 Dodge Sprinter Van :Haztec 2 (HM0608) - 2008 Dodge Sprinter Van :Hazmat Support (HM0710) - 2010 Chevrolet Silverado :Air Monitoring Vehicle (AMV) (V2802) - 2002 Ford E-450 :Pod Truck 1 (PT0115) - 2015 Freightliner FL114SD / Galbreath :Pod Truck 2 (PT0215) - 2015 Freightliner FL114SD / Galbreath :CFD Shuttle Transport (AV--03) - 2003 GMC Savana :Mobile Fan (FAN0116) - 2016 Mobile Easy 4000 Fan Unit :Misc. Vehicle '''(AV####) - 2013 Kia Sportage :Flood Pod' - ? :'HazMat Pod - ?' 'Fire Station 17''' (University of Calgary) - 3740 32 Avenue NW Built 1971 :17 Engine (E1916) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :17 Aerial (Q0211) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3983) (ex-Aerial 21) :17 Hazmat (HM0317) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / SVI :17 Bush Buggy (BB0310) - 2010 Ford F-550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) 'Fire Station 18' (Huntington Hills) - 415 68 Avenue NW Built 1975 :18 Engine (E4217) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :18 Aerial (Q0611) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3987) (ex-Aerial 19,30 & 41) :18 Bush Buggy ' (BB0415) - 2015 Ford F-550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) :'18 Generator (G0210) - 2010 Wacker Mobile Generator Unit 'Fire Station 19' (Parkland) - 13807 Parkland Boulevard SE Built 1975 :19 Engine (E4017) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :19 Aerial (Q1204) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/300/30A/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#307111) (ex-Aerial 11, 16 & Engine 25) :19 Hazmat (HM0117) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / SVI Hazmat (ex-Hazmat 26 & 37) :19 Bush Buggy (BB0510) - 2010 Ford F-550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) 'Fire Station 20' (Lincoln Park) - 2800 Peacekeepers Way SW Built 1978 :20 Engine (E5610) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (SN#3133) (ex-Engine 12) :20 Fire Rescue Paramedic (FRP1) (EM0409) - 2009 Freightliner / (FireMedic??) (ex-Airdrie Fire & EMS) :West District Chief (AV1412) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van 'Fire Station 21' (Silver Springs) - 209 Silvergrove Drive NW Built 1978 / Renovated 2019 :21 Engine (E3917) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :21 Rescue (R0411) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#776) (ex-Rescue 17) 'Fire Station 22' (Temple) - 7199 Temple Drive NE Built 1979 / Renovated 2019 :22 Engine (E4116) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :50 Engine (E1416) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (SO#4441) (ex-Engine 5) 'Fire Station 23' (Southview) - 2727 26 Avenue SE Built 1982 / Renovated 2019 :23 Engine (E2416) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :23 Aerial '(A1406) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II platform (-/-/117' Bronto tower) (ex-Aerial 12) :'23 Bush Buggy (BB0110) - 2010 Ford F-550 / ITB / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid (225/200/10A) (ex-Bush Buggy 30) 'Fire Station 24' (Cedarbrae) - 2607 106 Avenue SW Built 1978 :24 Engine (E1310) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 23) 'Fire Station 25' (Foothills) - 4705 76 Avenue SE Built 1982 :25 Engine (E2316) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :25 Aerial (Q1108) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1665/300/15F/105' rear-mount) (ex-Engine 21, Aerial 25 and Spare) :25 Tender (T0288) - 1988 International S2674 / 1996 Superior (1050/1800) (SN#SE 858 / SE 1607) (ex-Tender 29 & 17 & 26) (Replacement for Tender 25) 'Fire Station 26' (Midnapore) - 450 Midpark Way SE Built 2002 :26 Engine (E2916) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :26 Rescue (R0918) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI (SN#1031) 'Fire Station 27' (NE Industrial) - 110-11358 Barlow Trail NE Built 2017 :27 Engine (E3610) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 18) 'Fire Station 28' (Edgemont) - 7925 Edgemont Boulevard NW Built 1987 :28 Engine (E0510) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 5) 'Fire Station 29' (Coach Hill) - 7027 Coach Hill Road SW Built 1988 :29 Engine (E----) - 201- Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) 'Fire Station 30' (McKenzie Town) - 6 McKenzie Towne Gate SE Built 1998 :30 Engine (E5317) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) 'Fire Station 31' (Country Hills) - 11955 Country Village Link NE Built 2005 :31 Engine (E4317) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :31 Rescue (R0311) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic / SVI (SN#775) (ex - Rescue 26) 'Fire Station 32' (Saddle Ridge) - 800 Saddletown Circle NE Built 2010 :32 Engine (E0710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 22) :32 Aerial (Q0311) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3984) (ex-Aerial 18 & 27) 'Fire Station 33' (Signal Hill) - 3800 69th Street SW Built 2008 :33 Engine (E2818) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) 'Fire Station 34' (Royal Vista) - 16 Royal Vista Way NW Built 2016 :34 Engine (E2210) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 31) 'Fire Station 35' (Valley Ridge) - 11280 Valley Ridge Boulevard NW Built 2009 :35 Engine (E2010) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 9) :35 Tender (T0400) - 2000 Volvo Autocar / Superior (420/1200/30A/100B) (SN#SE 2264) (ex-Tender 22 & 24) :35 Hazmat Recovery (HM0408) - 2008 International 4300 / ITB / Thermo-King (ex-Recovery 25 & 11) :35 Boat Tow (BT0315) - 2015 Ford F-350 4x4 /with (B--98) - 1998 Zodiac Jumbo (ex-21 Boat Tow) :35 Jet Boat (B0314) - 2014 Outlaw Eagle Jet Boat (ex-21 Jet Boat) 'Fire Station 36' (Hidden Valley) - 10071 Hidden Valley Drive NW Built 2001 :36 Engine (E5217) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) 'Fire Station 37' (Evergreen) - 2511 Eversyde Avenue SW Built 2013 :37 Engine (E3710) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 27 & 21) :(E3418) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (In Station 37, will likely become Engine 37) 'Fire Station 38' (Skyview Ranch) - 3 SkyView Springs Cove NE Built 2009 :38 Engine (E0910) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 4) 'Fire Station 39' (Douglas Glen) - 4199 114 Avenue SE Built 2012 :39 Engine ' (E5517) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :'39 Aerial (Q0111) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO# 3982) (ex-Engine 30 & 39) :39 Boat Tow (BT0414) - 2014 Ford F-350 Super cab 4x4 / with (B----) Zodiac Jumbo Boat :39 Jet Boat (B0214) - 2014 Jet Boat :South District Chief (AV1612) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Investigator 2 (FP**18) - 2018 Ford Transit high-roof van :K-9 Unit (TR0914) - 2014 Ford F-250 'Fire Station 40' (Symons Valley) - 12920 Symons Valley Road NW Built 2013 :40 Engine (E--18) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :40 Aerial (A0406) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/117' Bronto tower) (SO#130421) (ex-Aerial 17, 19 & 11) :North District Chief '(AV1312) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :'K-9 Unit (TR0511) - 2011 Ford F-150 'Fire Station 41' (Seton) - 3790 Seton Drive SE Built 2013 :41 Engine (E6118) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) 'Fire Station 42' (Tuscany) - 275 Tuscany Way NW Built 2018 :42 Engine '(E6017) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30A/CAFS) 'Fire Training Academy - 5727 23rd Avenue SE :Decon Unit (D0103) - 2003 International with Decon Trailer (SN#ITB906373) (ex-Decon 20 , 26, 4 & 30) :(E4402) - 2002 Sterling LT9500 / Superior pumper (1250/1000/8A) (SN#SE 2719) (ex-Engine 6 & 37 & Tender 34) :(E1588) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500/15F) (SN#SE 862) (Parked in the back) :Mobile Training (DT0111) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / SVI (Driver Training Simulator Unit) (SN#777) :(AV2010) - 2010 GMC Yukon XL :(V1217) - 2017 Ford Transit High Roof Short Wheel Base Van :(V2717) - 2017 Ford Transit High Roof Short Wheel Base Van :CFD Misc. Unit (AV0506) - 2006 Ford Expedition :CFD Water Rescue Transport (AV0504) - 2004 GMC Savana 'Maintenance Facility' - 1755 18 Avenue NE Built 2009 :Emergency Repair Truck (ST0500) - 2000 Ford F-450 :Emergency Repair Truck (ST0407) - 2007 Ford F-450 :Shop Truck (ST0308) - 2008 Ford F-350 :Shop Truck (ST0208) - 2008 Ford F-350 :Shop Truck (ST0210) - 2010 Ford F-350 :Shop Truck (ST0102) - 2002 Ford F-350 :Shop/Supply Van (V1612) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Shop/Supply Van (V1712) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :(V2317) - 2017 Ford Transit High Roof Short Wheel Base Van :(V2117) - 2017 Isuzu NPR HD / ITB Box Truck :(AV0605) - 2005 Ford Explorer XLT :(V2511) - 2011 Dodge Grand Caravan Spare Apparatus 'Engines' :(E1110) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (SN#3141) (ex-Engine 12 & 33) :(E0810) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 47 & 41) :(E0410) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 1 & 40) :(E2110) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 49 & 29) :(E5810) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer (1500/550/30A/CAFS) (SN#3135) (ex-Engine 7 & 50) :(E4908) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General pumper (1750/600/2x25A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 36, 6 & 37) :(E5108) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Rosenbauer / General pumper (1750/600/2x25A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 2 & 35) :(E4806) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 33 & 34) :(E4706) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 33 & 34) :(E4606) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 3 & 36) :(E2506) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3629) (ex-Engine 8 & 41) :(E1206) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3606) (ex-Engine 26 & 27) 'Aerials' :(Q0811) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3989) (ex-Engine 27) :(Q0711) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1875/500/30A/105' rear-mount) (SO#3988) (ex-Engine 24 & 27) :(Q1008) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1250/480/25A/105' rear-mount) (SN#805030) (ex-Engine 30) :(Q0908) - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1665/415/15F/75' rear-mount) (SN#20231) (ex-11 Engine) :(A0298) - 1998 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Bronto Skylift 50m HLA (-/-/167' platform) (SN#SE 1732) 'Rescues/Hazmat' :(HM0812) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / SVI Hazmat (SN#748) (ex-SVI demo, isd June, 2012) (ex-Hazmat 17) :(R1408) - 2008 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue (ex-Rescue 4) :(R0407) - 2007 Spartan Diamond / SVI (SN#599) (ex-Rescue 22, 32 & 12) :(R0307) - 2007 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI (SN#598) (ex-Rescue 20, 8 & 33) :(R0106) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI (ex-Rescue 31) 'Command/FRP/Bush Buggy/Tender' :(MR0418) - 2018 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-MRU 22) :(MR0317) - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-MRU 2) :(AV0216) - 2016 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-MRU 12) :(MR0116) - 2016 Chevrolet Suburban (ex-MRU 1) :(AV2713) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe (Ex-MRU 12) (Spare Boat Tow, FRP, & K9) :(AV1512) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :Special Events Unit '(TR1700) - 2000 Ford F-550 / Hub / Rosenbauer UHPS Skid Kit (225/300/10A) (ex-Rapid Response 3 & Bush Buggy 13, MRU 1, & Special Events Unit) :(BB0800) - 2000 Ford F-450 brush tender (200/200/10A) (ex-Bush Buggy 8 & 19) :(BB0700) - 2000 Ford F-450 brush tender (200/200/10A) (ex-Bush Buggy 18) : S'tation / Assignment Unknown :(R0218) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI heavy rescue (SN#1030) (ex-2 Rescue, 9 Rescue) :(E1718) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(E2618) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(E3018) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(E3218) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) :(E1816) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (ex-Engine 11) :(AV1812) - 2012 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter High Roof Van :CFD Community Outreach Car '''(AV2211) - 2011 Nissan Pathfinder (ex-Battalion Chief) :(T0107) - 2007 International Paystar 5000 / Elite (840/3100/10A/8B) (ex-25 Tender) (Involved in rollover MVC - Sept 14, 2019, possible write off) '''On Order *'5 (five)' 2019 ? / Smeal pumpers (1500/500/30A/CAFS) (replacing 2006 pumpers) (2004 Replacement Engines have already been delivered but are not in service) *Tenders were called for a two-year lease on an aerial in April 2019 (#19-0078). 'Retired Apparatus' :(FP0211) - 2011 Dodge Sprinter van (ex-Investigator 2) :(FP0108) - 2008 Dodge Sprinter van (ex-Investigator 1) :(R0207) - 2007 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI (ex - Rescue 2) :(AV1907) - 2007 Ford E-350 command van :(AV1307) - 2007 Ford E-350 command Van (ex - East Chief) :(AV1207) - 2007 Ford E-350 command Van :(R1306) - 2006 Spartan Diamond / SVI heavy rescue (SN#552) (ex - Rescue 17, 14 & 26) :(E1306) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/CAFS) (ex - Engine 12 & 26) (Written off after MVC) :(HM0305) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF / SVI hazmat (SN#515) (ex-Hazmat 16, 26 & 37) :(HM0205) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF / SVI hazmat (SN#516) (ex-Hazmat 2 & 4) :(E4504) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / 2004 Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3274) (New cab after fire at CFD maintenance shops Dec. 2012) (ex-Engine 22, 20 & Spare) :(E3404) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SE#3390) (ex-Squad 12, Engine 46, 15 & Spare) :(E3204) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3389) (ex-Squad 10 & Engine 48,30,47,17 & Spare) :(E3004) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#SE 3388) (ex-Squad 16, Engine 16,47 & Spare) :(E2804) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#115802)(SN#SE 3273) (ex-Engine 12, 40, 50 & Spare) :(E2604) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#115801) (SN#/SE 3272) (ex-Squad 14, Engine 14, 10 & Spare) :(E1704) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/CAFS) (SN#115800) (SE#3271) (ex-Engine 17, 47 & Spare) :(E1104) - 2004 Ford F / SVI light rescue (Returned after lease) :(FP0204) - 2004 Ford E-350 van (ex-Investigator 2) :(V3204) - 2004 Ford E-350 command Van (ex-West Chief) :(V1604) - 2004 Ford E-350 command Van :(V1403) - 2003 Ford E-350 van (ex-FPV-9) :(V1903) - 2003 Ford E-350 van command Van (ex-South Chief) :(V0603) - 2003 Ford E-350 van command Van (ex-North Chief) :(V0303) - 2003 Ford E-350 van command Van (ex- East Chief) :(R0903) - 2003 Freightliner FL106 / Saulsbury heavy rescue (ex-Rescue 4 & 26) (SN#201562) (SN#SE 2873) :(ST0503) - 2003 Ford F350 Super Duty :(MC0102) - 2002 Winnebago Mobile command (CEMA Command Unit) :(B0101) - 2001 Jet Boat :(E4300) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2397) (ex-Engine 20, 24 & 25) :(E4200) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2396) (ex-Engine 32) :(E4100) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2395) (ex-Engine 21 & 11) :(E4000) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2394) (ex-Engine 23, 31 & 37) :(E3900) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2393) (ex-Engine 9 & 41 :(E3800) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2392) (ex-Engine 28) :(E2700) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2391) (ex-Engine 26 & 29) (Sold to Picture Butte Fire Department) :(E0100) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 2398) (ex-Engine 38) (Sold to Beiseker Fire Department) :(AQ0100) - 2000 Ford F-550 aquatic rescue / with (B0498) - 1998 Zodiac Jumbo (Retired after accident, July 2013) :(E3398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1926) (ex- Squad 10 & 12 & Engine 15) (Sold to Stockholm Volunteer Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :(E3198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1933) (Sold to Kelliher Volunteer Fire Department) :(E2498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1932) (ex-Engine 7 & Squad 16) :(E1998) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1925) (ex-Squad 12, Engine 18 & 27) (Sold to Raymore and District Fire Protection Co-op) :(E1698) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (ex-Engine 24) :(E1498) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1930) (ex-Engine 26) :(E1098) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1924) (ex-Engine 8 & 14 & 36) :(E0698) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1934 / #19016) (X-Engine 1) :(E0398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/15F) (SN#SE 1929) (ex-Engine 2) :(E0298) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1750/500/15F) (SN#SE 1928) (ex-Engine 1A) (Sold to Wapella Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :(E2398) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1931) (ex-Engine 4, 23 & 25) (Donated to Calgary Central Library for Fire Department educational display April, 2016) :(P0198) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1927) (Destroyed in a fire, 2000) :(E2997) - 1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1734) (ex-Engine 16) :(TR1398) - 1998 GMC pick-up truck (#25 Hazmat Recovery) :(E1897) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/500/15F/1984 54' squrt) (SN#17444) (SN#SE 1733) (Refurbished 2009, Squrt removed) (ex-Engine 4 & 25) (Sold to Goliath Disposal which donated it to Kisbey Volunteer Fire Department) :(HM0196) - 1996 Ford F-700 / Nortruck hazmat :(E0796) - 1996 Ford F-700 / Nortruck hazmat (SN#920N96) :(E0696) - 1996 Ford F-700 / Nortruck hazmat :(BB0195) - 1995 Ford F-350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) :(BB0495) - 1995 Ford F-350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#767N95) :(BB0295) - 1995 Ford F-350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (ex-21 Bush Buggy) :(BB1095) - 1995 Ford F-350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) :(B0395) - 1995 S.E.B. Enterprises Surface Effect Boat :(B0694) - 1994 Jet Boat :(E2094) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1415) (ex-Pumper 18) (Sold to Bow Island and District Fire Department) :(P1694) - 1994 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1416) :(P0794) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1414) (Sold to Bow Island and District Fire Department) :(A0693) - 1993 E-One Hurricane aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1274) (ex-Aerial 8) (Sold to Didsbury Fire Department) :(E0993) - 1993 Ford E-350 / ITB hazmat tech (Haztek) :(A1192) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1247) :(A0892) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1248) :(A0792) - 1992 E-One Hurricane / Superior (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1246) (ex-19 Aerial) :(R0291) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1185) :(P3691) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1219) :(P0991) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1187) :(P3791) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500/15F) (SN#SE 1188) :(P2291) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1186) :(P0490) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1019) :(P2190) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) (SN# M4217) :(V1090) - 1990 Ford E-350 hazmat van :(BB0590) - 1990 Ford F-350 / Nortruck brush tender (port./200) (SN#452N90) :(A0990) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1102) :(A0590) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1101) :(R0590) - 1990 White Autocar / Computalog heavy rescue :(TL0588) - 1989 Trailer / with (RR0188) - 1988 Equipment railcar :(F0388) - 1988 International / Computalog heavy rescue :(A1088) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 879) (ex-Aerial 16, 2) :(A1288) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 880) :(E1588) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500/15F) (SN#SE 862) :(E1288) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1050/500/15F) (SN#SE 863) :(E0488) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 910) :(E0187) - 1987 International S2574 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 866) :(TR0487) - 1987 Dodge Ram 150 mini-pumper (PTO/200) :(T0386) - 1986 International S2674 / 1996 Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1800) (SN#SE 699 / SE 1608) (Sold at auction to Héloc, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de La Guadeloupe - Saint-Évariste - Saint-Hilaire) :(T0186) - 1986 International S2674 / Superior tanker (250/2000) (SN#SE 698) :(E0686) - 1986 GMC C7000 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 786) (Sold to Mariposa Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :(P0886) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 765) :(P0586) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 764) :1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/?) (SN#SE 758) :(TR1084) - 1984 Chevrolet K30 brush tender (port./200) :(P3583) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) :(P1183) - 1983 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 555) :(E2882) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(P3482) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1196) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Burned in 1999) :(T0682) - 1982 International S2674 / Thibault tanker (250/2000) (SN#T82-145) (Roll-over crash) :(A1381) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :(P3180) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 352) (Sold to Rocky View County Fire Services) :(P3280) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 353) :(P3380) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 354) :(P2980) - 1980 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' boom) (SN#SE 289) (Sold to Norquay Fire Department) :(TR0380) - 1980 Dodge PW300 4x4 / Fort Garry brush tender (port./200) :(P1478) - 1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 200) :(P2378) - 1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 199) (Sold to Craik and District Fire Department) :(P1078) - 1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 198) :(G0177) - 1977 mobile Generator Unit :(G0277) - 1977 Mobile Generator Unit :(G0377) - 1977 Mobile Generator Unit :(BU0176) - 1976 GMC / Flyer transit bus :(A0276) - 1976 Hendrickson 1871-SLP / Calavar Firebird 150 platform (ex-Tower 2) (Sold to private company in Ontario in 1998) :(P1775) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 43) (In the Firefighter's Museum) :(P1875) - 1975 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500/54' Squrt) (SN#SE 44) (Sold to Redwood Meadows Emergency Services) :(P1975) - 1975 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (Refurb under SN#SE 684) :(P2075) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 75) (Sold to Rocky View County Fire Services]) :(P0174) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 28) :(P0274) - 1974 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 29) :(P0374) - 1974 Hendrickson FTO2070 / Superior pumper (1750/500) (SN#SE 30) :(P2273) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) :(P0973) - 1973 International CO / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) :1973 International CO / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1972 International CO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1972 International CO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(A0471) - 1971 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1971? International CO / Saskatoon pumper :1970 ? / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#69027) :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1970 GMC / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1970 International VCO / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#69044) :1969 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#68041) :1969 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#68040) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68043) :1969 International VCO190 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#68042) :1968 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#67034) :1967 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#67005) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lorrainville) :1967 International VCO196 / King aerial (-/-/100') (SN#66074) :1966 International L1700 / King tanker (420/1000) (SN#66073 ) :1965 International / King pumper (840/?) :1963 International VCO196 / King pumper (840/300) (SN#63045) :1962 International / King pumper (840/?) (SN#62058) :1962 International / King pumper (SN#62062) :1962 International 4x4 / King dry chemical (SN#62057) :1962 International R185 / Marsh pumper (625/?) (SN#A458) (Sold to Blackie Fire Department) :1961 International / King pumper (SN#61052) :1960 Ford / King pumper (SN#5925) :1959 International / King pumper (SN#5917) (Sold to Wadena and District Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :1958 International V196 / King pumper (625/?) (SN#5817) :1943 LaFrance 675-CO pumper (625/?) (SN#L-1890) 'Future Plans' 'External Links' *Calgary Fire Department *Calgary Firefighters (IAFF Local 255) *Calgary Fire Department Gallery *Calgary Fire Department apparatus moves 'Station Map' Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating ITB apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus